


Hannibal and His Cat

by CMS521



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Neko!Will, catboy will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMS521/pseuds/CMS521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter opens the door to find Alana Bloom with a cat in her arms, claiming Will has vanished into thin air. Hannibal takes the cat in to keep Alana in a stable metal state, but soon finds something odd with the cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Hannibal Lecter had just finished on of his fines meals yet. He was cleaning up his kitchen and had just finished when his door bell rang. Hannibal had not been expecting anyone, so this was one of the few times he was curious about his late night visitor. He opened the door to find Alana, who was holding a small kitten in one hand, and a duffle bag across her other shoulder.

He greeted her with a smile. "Hello, Alana," he said, moving to the side so she could come in.

"Good evening, Dr. Lecter," she responded professionally, making her way to the sitting room. When she had settled herself, she began apologizing. "I'm sorry for calling on you so late, Doctor."

"I am at anyone's disposal at any time," he responded. His comment put her at ease for intruding so late. "What seems to be the dilemma?" He asked, seeing Alana's face showing her internal turmoil.

She smiled at him for deducing the problem quickly. "Well, I went out with the team to see if I could help them with their most recent murderer." Hannibal nodded because he was familiar with the case already. She continued. "We had just gotten there, and no one had yet stepped onto the actual crime scene. Jack let Will go first because Will works best when everything has been left untouched. He literally stepped into the crime scene, and he . . ." Alana seemed at a loss for words.

"Alana," the doctor said, "just tell me what happened."

"Well," she started again. "No one else saw it happen, but I saw Will somehow disappear. When we started looking for him, this cat showed up. It wouldn't let the police take it or pick it up. It came over to me, and I just didn't know what to do." Hannibal only looked at her. He seemed to understand that she thought the cat was Will; however, Hannibal, being the sensible person he was, knew better. The murderer probably captured Will in some obscure way and left the cat as a replacement to throw them off. However, Hannibal, being the socially ept person he was, decided not to tell Alana his theory. Instead, he offered to keep the cat housed until they found out exactly what had happened.

"Thank you," she said, "I hope this doesn't cause too much of an inconvenience for you. I would be glad to take it back if you would like."

"That is not necessary, Ms. Bloom. I will hold full responsibility for it." He smiled his convincing smile that few people could resist. He sent her off shortly after.

Hannibal looked at the cat who had passed out on his nice arm chair. Hannibal sighed, hoping that the cat did not shed too much, or he might have to find some new decor, or get rid of the cat.


	2. chapter 2

Will had been missing for months at this point in time. Everyone had given up hope of finding Will. Alana, just recently, lost it and had been put in a mental hospital, claiming the cat that Hannibal had grown fond of was indeed Will Graham.

Hannibal frowned as he thought of poor Ms. Bloom slowly going insane at the loss of her friend. Who could blame her? There was no evidence of Will's kidnapping or kidnapper, and everyone was beyond frustrated with the lack of progress with the case. Jack had come over yesterday to tell Hannibal that they had pulled all their forces from the lost Will case because there was nothing they could do. Hannibal acted the upset professional part well, but somehow he knew nothing was wrong and did not feel any sympathy to the kidnapped Will.

Later that night, the cat had spent more time with Hannibal than usual. The cat, Hannibal had found over the last few months, was very anti-social, even more so than the average cat. While it did have its bouts of affection, it stayed on the same armchair it had been left on the day it had been brought. Other unusual behaviors included not doing much of anything besides watch Hannibal when he was around. There was never any shed fur or any claw marks on the furniture. Hannibal had taken a liking to the cat who did nothing all day except lie down on the chair.

Today, Hannibal woke up in the morning to find the cat curled up on his chest. This was extremely unusual, considering the fact that the cat hardly moved from its chair. The cat moved its head to look at Hannibal. Hannibal reached up to pet the cat's head. Normally the cat would run off at this point, but the cat stayed still and began to purr, seeming to enjoy being put.

Hannibal smiled a little. Soon Hannibal needed to get ready for his day. The cat followed him all around the house, still even more unusual. When Hannibal reached his front door to leave, the cat began to mewel to get his attention. Hannibal looked over at the cat who sat a few feet from him in the hallway. It looked upset at being left. Hannibal tried to leave a few more times, each time stopping after hearing the heart-breaking sounds the cat was making. Hannibal looked one last time at the cat before picking it up and taking it with him out to the car and office. the cat purred the entire time. Hannibal guessed it was happy to be going out.

Hannibal brought it into his office, but tried to tell the cat to stay in a chair in the corner of the room. Each time he set the cat down, it would get up and walk over to Hannibal's chair, only to jump on the arm rest and stay put, looking quite proud of himself. Hannibal laughed at the look and decided to give into the cat. So long as the cat didn't interrupt anything, the cat would be fine there.

The cat sat perfectly still through all the sessions, almost respectful. All the patients adored him, and the cat seemed to be a good thing for them all. When Will's old appointment time rolled around, no one came. Hannibal was not sentimental, but he had a feeling Will would come back, so he didn't want to book the spot until they found Will's dead body. Surprisingly enough, the cat moved just about the time that Will's appointment began, and sat in the chair Will would occupy if he was there. The cat would not have been a good Will. The cat seemed too at peace with the world to be Will. Will carried too many burdens to be as carefree as the cat who had managed to coax Hannibal over to the newly occupied chair by rolling onto its back to display its tummy for petting. Hannibal complied and pet the cat until it got up at the end of the "appointment" and when to go sit in its previous spot.

The cat stayed on the arm rest of Hannibal's chair until it was time to leave. The cat was cooperative the whole ride home. The cat even ate with Hannibal during dinner. By the time Hannibal was ready to go to bed, the cat was waiting patiently for him.

Hannibal's and the cat's days consisted of this same routine for a few weeks before it changed suddenly.


	3. chapter 3

The day found Hannibal waking up as usual with his cat on his chest. Hannibal watched him silently, trying not to move to keep from waking the cat up. Hannibal was as attached as he could be to the cat, which by normal human standards was not a lot, but by his standards was quite a bit. Hannibal did everything with the cat now, enjoying its silent company more than he thought he would.

Today, Hannibal decided to treat the cat to some people. He had yet fed the cat a human, but was starting to feel guilty for not letting the cat indulge in some delicacies few ever got to taste. That night, after coming home from work, Hannibal took some meat out from storage to begin preparing. His and the cat's meals were prepared similarly, and he was curious to see the cat's response to the new food.

Once Hannibal was finished with his masterpieces, he got the food and moved to the dining room. The cat followed close behind him, and also seemed to have a slight interest int he new food he could smell. Once Hannibal sat down and began eating, the cat tried his new food. After a tentative first bite, the cat ravenously ate through the entire bowl, only to look up at Hannibal as if to ask for seconds. Hannibal smiled at the cat, content with the cat's liking of human flesh. Hannibal gave the cat another serving, but not anymore because too much food was unhealthy, no matter how delicious.

This time, the cat ate more slowly; one could almost say he was savoring the taste. Hannibal was pleased, and also continued eating his meal thoughtfully. He had not gone out in some time to get fresh meat because he had been busy, so he would go out soon, perhaps even with the cat. Hannibal smiled at the thought of such a small creature helping kill a human. He might just take the cat for company.

Once he and the cat were done with their food, he picked up the plates to clear them and put them away. The cat watched all the while, entranced with Hannibal's movements. The cat continued to follow Hannibal through the night, and soon it was time for bed. Hannibal settled down, and the cat situated himself on Hannibal, purring when Hannibal began to pet him.l Both content, they fell asleep.

Hannibal woke up during the middle of the night. He got up to get a drink of water, and while he was in the kitchen, he wondered what had woken him up. Hannibal stayed in the kitchen for some time, thinking through the previous day and planning out the next kill. He was about to leave the kitchen, when to his surprise, he saw a sleepy-eyed Will Graham with cat ears and a tail walk through the kitchen entrance. He didn't say anything as he walked towards Hannibal, and sat upon the counter, much like a cat.

Hannibal had not been expecting this at all, but did not let it show on his face. He put his glass of water down to be dealt with later, considering there were more important things to deal with, and walked over to where Will was sitting, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

"Will," Hannibal said, breaking the silence. Will looked up at Hannibal.


	4. Chapter 4

Will looked up at Hannibal with his tired eyes. Will smiled a little before leaning his head forward to silently ask to be pet. Hannibal complied, some part of him remembering the cat doing this before. As Hannibal scratched and petted Will's head and ears, Will began to purr, and his face slipped into a content and relaxed look.

Hannibal petted the feline Will while wondering what would have made this happen. Soon enough, Hannibal decided to go to bed. When he stopped petting Will's ears, which he had been enjoying immensely, Will gave Hannibal a sad look of discontentment, but got off of the counter and led Hannibal back to the bedroom.

Hannibal was entirely distracted by his thoughts as he routinely climbed into bed and waited to feel the familiar pressure of the cat on his chest. That pressure never came; instead the cat-like Will got under the covers and snuggled up next to Hannibal wrapping a tail around his leg. Hannibal was not at all surprised by this. He concluded that at the moment, Will's mind was probably very tired, so his body was dictating what he should do. At the same time, some of Will's human mind reminded him that to lay on Hannibal's chest like the cat did would crush Hannibal. Hannibal settled in for the night, but wrapped an arm around the now more human Will before falling asleep.

Hannibal woke up the next morning to find the cat-Will again in cat form curled up on his chest. This baffled Hannibal: why would Will change into a more human form only to change back during the night. Hannibal didn't bother thinking on it too much because today was his day off. He could spend the whole day with the cat he now knew was Will.

Before getting up, Hannibal pet the cat to wake it up. The cat acted normal and there was no sign of the human-like intelligence that resided dormant in its small body. Hannibal smiled at the prospect of his new day. He had planned the night before to kill today and to bring along his former patient in a cat body. Hannibal hoped that Will-turned-cat would enjoy the location for the killing. Before going to bed, he had researched a middle-aged cat woman who lived by herself on the edge of a fairly large city. No one would notice her missing because as her credit card records showed, she only went out of her house to restock her necessities once a month.

Hannibal hoped Will would enjoy the company of others like him, then again, everything was seeming to be a surprise, so Hannibal could only imagine what would happen.

Hannibal gently moved the cat-Will onto the pillow next to his head so he could make proper preparations for the trip. The shift from the night before that Will had done seemed to have taken a lot out of him because he didn't make any move to get up at all. By the time Hannibal was done, he picked up the recently awakened cat-Will to bring him down for breakfast. Hannibal now knew to take more car of the cat body Will now had because he was almost sure there was a connection between the two.

When Will was done eating his carefully prepared meal, Hannibal picked cat-Will up to get in the car. Hannibal, since his first excursion with the cat, had since bought a nice cat bed to put in the passenger seat of the cat. Soon, he told himself, he was going to make sure more safety measures were taken to keep Will (in whatever form he would be in at the present time) safe.

During the car ride, the cat-Will looked confused, well, as confused as a sleepy cat could. When Hannibal pulled up the the cat-lady's house, cat-Will looked as if he had many misgivings about the new location. Hannibal smiled at the subtle changes reflecting some intelligent thought running by the cat's face. Hannibal picked Will up, and strode casually to the door, taking in the layout of the house from the outside. He had told the lady that they would meed under the pretense of being a date from an online dating site she was subscribed to. This was where Will came in.

Just before knocking on the door, Hannibal whispered to Will, "If you could be nice to her cats, it would be much appreciated." Will looked up at him, but soon looked forward because a rather crazed looking lady opened the door. She first saw Will, who brought a bright light to her eye, and then she saw Hannibal. She gaped much like a fish, and it was easy to deduce what was going on in her head.

"How are you today, Jennifer?" Hannibal said being as charming as possible, which for him was not all that hard. She seemed to connect in her mind that Hannibal was asking her a question.

"I am doing well," she fumbled over her words. "You must be John." Hannibal smiled, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw a confused look run across Will's feline face. "I'm glad to meet you," she went on. "Please come in. I'm sure my kitties would love to meet your handsome little fellow." She turned and walked into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating sooner, should be done within the month (hopefully)

Hannibal carried Will into the sparse yet hastily cleaned house. He was led by Jennifer, who seemed to be babbling about some cats she owned. Hannibal, however, did not pay attention, as he was taking in the layout of the house. Will, he noticed when he glanced down at the cat in his arms, was looking around apprehensively, seeming to be looking for the other cats that he was sure that they were going to meet in a moment.

After several more turns into hall ways, Hannibal found himself in a cozy sitting room. The killer marveled at his ability to read people; he was glad he had chosen someone who could decorate well, even if they did own 20 plus cats. Hannibal would have liked to get to know Jennifer a little more before having to kill her, now that he saw her tastes, but he already had recipes running through his mind that he would like to try on her.

Jennifer sat them down, and while she poured him tea and kept babbling, her cats began to congregate in the sitting room to investigate the new person and cat. One particular cat made its way quite close to, but Will did not seem to mind its company, especially since it made no move to bother him.

Hannibal engaged in idle chit-chat while waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill her, which came when she invited him into the kitchen to help her prepare some food she had planned for his visit. As she led Hannibal to the kitchen, he grabbed both sides of her head and jerked it so the neck would snap and she would die. Will had followed the minute Hannibal had stood, also having his own follower, the black feline who did not bother him as much as the other cats.

Will and the other cat came up behind Hannibal just as he was kneeling down to check Jennifer's pulse, which was rather unnecessary, but Hannibal liked to be certain. Will and the black cat came up and sat next to him, checking why Jennifer was on the floor. Will sniffed her once but lost interest soon, while the other cat sniffed her and began yowling at the top of its lungs. Will looked over at the yowler with an annoyed glare, but began sniffing the body again with interest. Hannibal decided a yowling cat would not be good, considering it could alert the neighbors of his presence, so he left the body with the slowly quieting cat in his arms.

Just when Hannibal came back, Will began to change into a more human form. Hannibal watched, not wanting to disrupt something he had no information on. Just after Will finished changing, he looked up to see Hannibal. He looked at the dead body and back at Hannibal. Hannibal saw something click in Will's mind as he held his eyes. Slowly Will began to back up eyes now wide in horror. Hannibal tried to approach Will to calm him down, but the murderer ended up backing Will into a corner in the room. Will sank to the floor, now visibly shaking and began to curl in on himself. Hannibal stayed a yard from Will, beginning to understand that Will's brain was working out who he was and what he did. Hannibal also noted that Will's emotions seemed to be enhanced in this form, taking over a lot of logical thought.

Hannibal decided to wait until Will changed back to do anything, so he carefully sat on the floor. He also silently thanked Will for not making any noises like the other cat had, Will continued to watch Hannibal, trying to disappear into the wall and floor. About two minutes passed before Hannibal noticed subtle changes happening to Will. In no time he was back to his smaller cat form. The cat did not seem as afraid of Hannibal as Will did, but Hannibal could tell it still held its reservations when it did not come over to him at all.

Deciding that today had been quite enough, and that it was time to get home, Hannibal got the body into his car and went back inside to collect Will and, he thought, maybe another. Hannibal found Will sitting with the black cat from earlier, seeming to enjoy its company.

Before either of the cats could protest, he grabbed them and got them situated in the car before driving home.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should be getting all the chapters in more regularly. sorry it was short

Chapter 6

When they got home, Will goes directly to the old sitting chair he used to use. Hannibal finds it odd that Will doesn't come with him to take care of the preparations of the body, but he thinks nothing of it as he finds his newest companion easily following along behind him.

By the time all the preparations are made for the body, Hannibal realizes the late hour and goes upstairs to get ready for bed. On his way up, he spots Will in the same arm chair and in the same position as before. It seems like Will has not moved from his spot upon entering the house and also makes no move to follow Hannibal upstairs for their usual routine. Hannibal decides to leave it alone for now, not thinking anything of it.

As he gets ready to fall asleep, he does notice a presence in the bed with him, but he rolls over to find the black cat curled up on the pillow. Hannibal reaches over to pet the cat, who purrs contentedly in response.

* * *

Several months have passed since Will regressed to the state he was in before. Will even cringed away form Hannibal's petting hand. As Will stayed on his chair, Hannibal was content to leave him there. Will's reactions only seemed reasonable after finding out who he was. Hannibal let Will mull it over, but as the months had gone by, Hannibal began wondering what had cause Will to change in the first place. Whatever it was seemed temporary, considering how fast Will regressed back to his feline form.

Hannibal figured he would find out at some point, so he let it go for now. In the mean time, the black cat had slowly replaced Will, but still calmed his patients down, followed him around the house and ate with him.

Eventually, Hannibal started eating in the living room where Will resided continually to make sure that he ate all the food he was given. After eating, he would stay in the room with the black cat on his lap, reading a book or writing reports on his patients.

One evening, Will fixed his gaze on Hannibal while he was petting the cat between reports. Something in Will's gaze shifted, and from that evening on, he became more active. He did not slip back into his old routine, but instead followed Hannibal and the other cat's actions from a distance and watched from doorways as Hannibal and the cat interacted in one room or another.

Hannibal found this behavior a little odd, mostly because he could see no reason behind it.

Tonight, Hannibal was preparing Jennifer for a delectable new recipe he had been desiring to try for some time. Hannibal had locked the black cat in his bedroom in case it got upset again. Will was at his usual post in the doorway of the kitchen. When Hannibal took the meat out, Will approached Hannibal willingly for the first time in months. He jumped up on the counter Hannibal placed the meat on, and took a bite. Will then sat on the counter and fixed Hannibal with a heated stare.

Before Hannibal's eyes, Will began to change into his more human form!


	7. chapter 7

Before Hannibal's eyes, Will's feline form changed into a human Will with cat ears and a tail. As soon as Will was done changing, he opened his mouth.

 

“Dr. Lecter!” he began ranting. “You have been so rude these past few months. You spend all this time with Jennifer's cat and pay no attention to me. I know I was avoiding you, but you never tried to help the situation. You just kept going on with your daily routine. I thought we were friends. I thought you cared. Why don't you care?!” Will paused taking a few heaving breaths.

 

While Will was spouting nonsensical words and phrases, Hannibal figured out what had caused Will to change: the human meat. The first night he gave it to Will, he changed in the middle of the night. The day he killed Jennifer, Will must have eaten some of her and changed as well. Now all Hannibal had to do was keep him in this form.

 

As soon as Will was done with his angry rant, he realized who he was talking to. He began to get scared again, not really having much control of his emotions in this form. Hannibal saw Will begin to panic, so he quickly grabbed Will and a bowl filled with the meat and sat down on the floor with Will between his legs, back against his chest, leaning on the cabinets.

 

Will tried to squirm out of Hannibal's grasp, but Hannibal kept on holding Will against him. Hannibal began petting Will, not really knowing what else to do to calm Will down. This seemed to work a little because Will stopped struggling and sat still in Hannibal's lap. Once Hannibal was sure Will wouldn't run off, he took the hand which wasn't petting him to grab some of the cut up meat from the bowl. Making sure his movements were slow so that he wouldn't scare Will, Hannibal brought a piece of meat to Will's lips. At first, some human part of Will's brain caused him to resist by pursing his lips, but Will's feline half caught a whiff of the meat causing him to cautiously open his mouth. Hannibal put the cube in Will's mouth and let him chew slowly and swallow before presenting him with another piece.

 

Will slowly relaxed more from the petting and feeding, melting into Hannibal's embrace. Eventually, when Hannibal felt that Will was relaxed enough, he stopped feeding him pieces of Jennifer and began petting him with both hands. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before talking.

 

“Will,” he said to get Will's attention. Will looked over his shoulder to look at Hannibal in the eyes. Will's eyes, in contrast from before, were much more relaxed, even content looking. “Do you really think those things?” Will nodded, hesitantly, beginning to close off again. Hannibal began petting more. “I don't want you to think I left you alone because I didn't care. On the contrary,Will. I left you alone because I care. I thought you would need some space because you found out who I was.” Will relaxed again, reassured that Hannibal was in fact not avoiding him. He nuzzled his forehead into the side of Hannibal's neck, turning a little in Hannibal's lap so he could wrap his arms around Hannibal.

 

Hannibal continued petting Will down his back all the way to his tail. Soon, though, he realized how taxing the encounter must have been. Carefully, Hannibal got Will in his arms and stood up to go to his room. As he walked out of the kitchen, he noticed the black cat. I looked at Hannibal, eyes gleaming with mischief. Hannibal could look into that later, though; right now he had to worry about getting Will comfortable.

 

Hannibal got Will in his bed, but couldn't get Will to let go. Hannibal climbed into bed, thankful that tomorrow was another day off. He was almost positive he would not get a good night's sleep. Will clung onto Hannibal, arm wrapped around his torso, legs tangled through Hannibal's, tail wrapping around him. Hannibal continued petting Will, though, and soon he began to hear a low purring sound coming from Will. Wanting to hear more, Hannibal experimented with what caused more purring. He found that Will's ears and tail were particularly sensitive, especially where they were connected to his human skin. Will's purring filled the room as Hannibal purposefully dragged his hands along Will's body.

 

Hannibal continued his petting until he felt something wet along his neck. He stilled his hands to concentrate on the feeling. He found that there was alight sucking sensation right along his pulse along with the occasional rough-cat-like tongue. He sighed. This would be another thing to speak about after they got a good night's sleep. He let Will do as he pleased, but stopped his own petting, hoping Will would get the message that it was time to sleep.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hannibal woke up quite early the next morning, despite everything. Will was still wound around him and still in his more-human form. Hannibal smiled; his theory was proven correct. The night before he had fed Will the meat in hopes that he would calm down and also in hope to prolong Will's time in this form.

Slowly, mirroring their previous routine, Hannibal reached over to pet Will's head, scratch behind his ears until Will opened his eyes. Will's eyes slid open after a few seconds. When they focused on Hannibal, who was in front of him, he gave a tired smile. He rolled over to go back to sleep. Hannibal decided to let him rest, and went to get breakfast ready after dressing.

Hannibal added a little of raw meat to the breakfast to ensure that Will would keep his form through the morning. He was curious to fully see what state of awareness Will was currently in. He already knew that Will could peak, but also that his emotions controlled him. When he was done making the breakfast, he went upstairs with a tray with several glasses and enough food for the both of them.

Will was sitting up a little more, propped up by the pillows when he came in. His face also lit up when he saw Hannibal walk in, whether it was for the food or Hannibal, he didn't know. Hannibal sat the tray down and also sat so he and Will could enjoy the meal. Will seemed relaxed despite his anger and fear the night before.

Hannibal let feline-Will finish his food, not wanting to have any interruptions during his talk with Will. Hannibal finished before Will and settled in for a long discussion that would hopefully answer all the questions he had about everything. Will finished after what Hannibal would have considered a reasonable amount of time. He made sure his plate was clean before looking up at Hannibal, head bent, through his eye lashes.

Hannibal felt now was the moment to talk. Prolonging it would be a waste.

"Will," Hannibal started. Will looked more focused, now that Hannibal had drawn his attention fully, "Will, would you tell me about the day you were at the crime scene?" Will's eyes cleared a little. He sat up straighter and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well," he said, focused solely on this task, "I remember walking out of the car and into the area of the crime scene. I had been slightly briefed in the car, but something seemed odd about the case. The details that were described were so unusual compared to the other killings. My first conclusion . . . no, theory was that this was a different murderer. I wouldn't know for sure until I stepped into the scene, but I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen. So, just before I step into the actual crime scene, I got a feeling like we're being watched by something, or at least I'm being watched. My first step into the crime scene confirmed that." Will paused for a moment. "I felt so many things, but I'm sure it all only lasted a second. My first feeling was that I was being mocked, then a sense of contentment washed over me. It wasn't my own. I hadn't done anything, but the next thing I can clearly remember is waking up one night and going into your kitchen." Will frowned a little before looking over at Hannibal again. "Sorry, I couldn't be much help," he said, choking up a little. He slowly crawled into Hannibal's lap, seeking comfort he instinctively knew would come from the man whose lap he was now getting comfortable in. "That cat, too, even if I don't remember much, she was always smug, and rubbing it in my face that you loved her more." Will sniffed, trying to hold back a flood of emotions running over him.

Hannibal didn't know what to think about what happened at the crime scene, but he did know that Will needed some sort of physical reassurance that he was there and that he cared for Will more than that other cat who just happened to not be as much of a nuisance as the average cat.

An idea came to Hannibal. It didn't seem forward enough that it would scare Will away, but it properly conveyed his feelings. So Hannibal took his hand to bring Will's face so that Will was looking over his shoulder at Hannibal, teary eyed. Hand still resting on his jaw, Hannibal brushed his lips lightly against Will's, making sure to keep his grip lax enough for Will to not feel restricted.

Will relaxed into the kiss, melting further into Hannibal's lap. Hannibal reached between their bodies to stroke Will's sensitive tail, causing him to moan, allowing Hannibal entrance into Will's mouth. Hannibal was fascinated with what he discovered. Will's tongue was rough like a cat and had sharp feline canines as well. Hannibal was not disappointed in the slightest by what he found.

Soon he separated from Will, panting a little. Will's eyes were still half closed when Hannibal looked over at him. Will's face also wore a small half-smile. Before Hannibal had a chance to say anything, the black cat entered the room, walked over to the bed, jumped on, and made itself comfortable in Will's lap. Will frowned a little, but looked up at Hannibal after a moment.

"She said sorry, but it was her plan," Will whispered looking into Hannibal's eyes. Hannibal chuckled, finding it amusing that the black cat had taken it upon herself to play match maker with her mostly-human owners.

* * *

Several months of futile efforts involved in finding a way to reverse Will's condition ended in everyone involved accepting defeat. Will could no longer work for the FBI, and Jack had seen Will in his feline-humanoid form. Many people did not believe Hannibal about Will's condition, but Hannibal also left out the part that made it believable, needing to eat humans to trigger the change. So Hannibal, Will, and Jennifer, the black cat named after her tasty owner, lived quite happily without being bothered again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to finish. I have another story coming up, so make sure to check out my works!!!! ^.^


End file.
